Packim Baggims
Normal= |spawnCode = "packim" }} |-| Fat= |-| Fire= Packim Baggims is a following companion in the Shipwrecked DLC. He functions similarly to Chester and has almost identical stats as him, including regenerating 22.5 every 3 seconds. He will eat any fish food placed inside him, so caution is advised. He is summoned with the Fishbone, which may be found in any land Biome on any island, except the starting island. Packim Baggims can eat most basic fish food items, has max hunger of 150. He loses 0.1 /second or 48 /day. This is affected by Poison, and like player characters he will lose 20% less hunger, total of 38.4 /day, if he is poisoned. He will not lose health while starving. He will eat the following items if put inside him: If he eats Dogfish or Swordfish he will spit out Spoiled Fish. He cannot be frozen with the Ice Staff and takes 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. When Packim Baggims gets poisoned, food inside it will spoil 100% faster. Fat Packim Baggims Fat Packim Baggims is a special version of Packim Baggims. If Packim Baggims is fed enough fish to bring his hunger above 120 points, he will turn into the Fat version and gain 3 additional slots, similar to Shadow Chester, except one doesn't have to wait for a Full Moon for him to transform. He will revert to normal Packim Baggims if his hunger reaches 0, therefore he must be constantly fed to keep him fat. When reverting to normal version, he will drop any items stored in the three extra slots. Fire Packim Baggims Fire Packim Baggims is a special version of Packim Baggims. By placing at least one Obsidian in each slot, Packim Baggims will transform into Fire Packim Baggims, just like the transformation with Chester, except one doesn't have to wait for a Full Moon for him to transform. In this version, he will be immune to Fire and will automatically attack any monsters or hostile mobs, including Webber, with a ranged fire attack and possibly spread fire. He will also cook any placed food inside him, including fish food, which he will not eat anymore. Also any flammable items put inside of Packim Baggims will be turned into Ash upon closing and opening it again. Fire Packim Baggims can transform from Fat Packim Baggims, and will require having Obsidian in the extra 3 slots as well. Trivia * Packim seems to be inspired by the pelican, which have large stretchable throat pouches to catch fish and are iconic to tropical landscapes. * Packim's name is a play on "packing bags", which is a common phrase which is said when people take a vacation. * This is the only "storage mob" that Wilson does not refer to by their full name and occupation. Bugs * If the player travels through the Fog, Packim Baggims may lose the ability to track the character and will remain where they left him. One has to go back to the spot to get him to follow the character again; dropping the Fishbone and picking it back up won't fix this. * Sailing in a swift boat (ie. Armored Boat with Sail) or riding on waves to accelerate travel can cause Packim Baggims to lose track of the player and they will have to retrieve him. His icon is visible on the map where he is stuck. * When he is fed Dogfish and Swordfish, he will spit out one Spoiled Fish per stack, instead of one per item. Gallery PackinWendy.png|Wendy using Packim Baggims. Packim baggims-0.png|Packim Baggims following Wilson. Packim baggins sleeping.gif|Packim Baggims sleeping. Packum baggins transforming.gif|Packim Baggims transforming into his fire form. Packim Baggims BY DSdriver.gif| Packim Baggims losing track of the player. Category:Shipwrecked Category:Followers Category:Containers Category:Passive Creatures Category:Diurnals Category:Mobs Category:Flying Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Fire Starter